


The King's Pet

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Disfigurement, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Past Character Death, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: King Solomon summons the demon Asmodeus to him
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus - Relationship, Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. The King's Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramatistArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/gifts).



> Massive SO to DramatistArtisan on here, King Solomon's characterization was heavily influenced by them and inspired me to write something that, originally, was just going to be a short fic, but I'm splitting it up into parts instead.
> 
> Fair warning, please check the tags. I'm still in the process of writing, but I have a general idea of where I'm going with this. 
> 
> For later chapters, since we don't know the extent of Asmodeus' charm, other than it is a form of manipulation, I personally believe he can't force someone to do something they aren't already open to, almost like hypnotism- if you absolutely would not do something and your moral compass would prevent you from doing it, his charm can't make you do it. Despite this, I am putting a non-con tag just to be safe.

"You? A demon?" the man sneered. "You look like a human to me, prove to me that you are what you say you are!"

The fallen angel turned demon's sickly sweet smile fell when the human immediately insulted him. The sheer force of power the damned ring gave this pitiful human was disgusting; the fact that his father and Michael would give this maggot something so dangerous and powerful was beyond Asmodeus. As the man stood before him, flaunting his power and mocking the demon, trapped in some strange seal, Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, but gave him a grin as his gaze passed over the array of women and men surrounding the man who had summoned him.

"Yes, I am the beautiful Demon King of Lust, known to you as Asmodeus. I defile virgins of their purity, turn the eyes of married men towards those who are not their wives, tear apart marriages,and plot the murders of man."

The human cocked an eyebrow at him.

"A king? A king so easily tricked into my seal, it is clear to me that you are no more than some low class filthy demon," the human smirked.

"You have summoned me, and dare to mock me? I am a King, you fool! I demand your respect and that you release me from this seal!" Asmodeus' voice boomed. Normally, he handled things in a sweeter, more manipulative manner, but this filthy human was pushing the envelope.

As he finished his sentence, however, the skin around his neck and arms began to burn. While he had been yelling at the humans, two men had snuck up from behind, an iron collar and shackles clasped upon him as he shrieked to be released.

"I, Solomon, King of Judea, have summoned you, Asmodeus, Demon King of Lust, and I bind you to me to serve in the construction of my temple."

"I will not serve you, you filthy pathetic worm!"

Clouds began to darken and gather as lightning struck the ground. Some of the women there screamed in terror as the visage of Asmodeus changed and warped. From his head twin black and berry colored segmented horns grew as two pairs of large leathery black wings unfolded from his back, flapping and picking up dust, frightening any human remotely close to him.

As he rose into the air, pulling at his restraints as his flesh boiled, a large pink appendage appeared from behind him, a scorpion tail, the stinger dripping a bright, florescent venom.

"I will not accept a pact with you! Your soul is nothing special," the demon king growled. "Now release me!"

But Solomon simply smirked and approached him slowly until he reached the edge of the seal. In a flash, the tail had lunged at him before stalling at the edge of the seal painted on the ground, inches from King Solomon's face. 

"Not only will you accept a pact with me, vermin, but you shall do so without the cost of my soul," the human almost purred. "I will have you kneeling before me before the day is out."

The demon cursed and yelled as Solomon motioned for more iron to encase the creature, and with each piece that touched him, Asmodeus screamed in agony and fury. As he dismissed the others there, walking away himself, he could hear the demon howl "the day you remove my restraints is the day I shall rip out your throat!"

Asmodeus continued like that for hours, before the burning flesh from the touch of the iron began to feel numb; finally able to think, Asmodeus started trying to hatch a plan- the human king seemed to love women, and Asmodeus could certainly work with that. He sat in the seal, watching various humans as they passed. Men ignored him, women were frightened (no doubt the human king had told them something ridiculous to make them wary of the demon's presence), but children were fascinated by him. They mostly stared and whispered to each other. One looked similar to one of Asmodeus' own children from hundreds of years before, causing the corner of his lips lifting in a half smile at the thought. 

It felt like it had been centuries since Asmodeus' children had passed, but their souls never made it to him. They had mostly been good individuals, and he was certain they were in the Celestial Realm, probably being doted on by brothers and sisters he had long since tried to forget. Before the fall, when he was the Virtue of Chastity, he had seen too many nephilim and cambion die painful deaths thanks to their immortal parents becoming involved in their lives. As the embodiment of chastity, Asmodeus had been a protector of maidens as well as had the power to bless marriages and even protect women in childbirth, despite his Father's grand plan for him to never be able to experience sex nor have his own offspring. What God did not count on was for his two most perfect creations, the Morning Star and the Jewel of Heaven to fall from grace, along with the other five Virtues. How Humility, Charity, Kindness, Patience, Chastity, Temperance, and Diligence fell together when the Virtue of Patience dared defy God and alter a human's lifespan. Back then, watching these half-angels and half-demons fall due to the meddling of their idiotic immortal sires and dames had always left a sick feeling in Asmodeus' stomach. The day he was summoned by a young woman, many years after the fall, with a newborn child in her arms and fear in her eyes, he had not known what to do; oh, he recognized her, he recognized every single person, human or demon, he had bedded. The woman told him that because she had not lain with her husband, he was accusing her of having been tainted by another man before their marriage and was having her and the child killed in the morning, and for Asmodeus (who she thought was her cultures god of sex and reproduction) to please save their son, Thandu. Asmodeus took the child but was not certain at the time what it was he was meant to do with the infant. He knew that Thandu needed care, and taking him home would have been the best choice, but he didn't want his brothers to ask questions. Eventually, he found a couple who were barren and wanted a child, so he left Thandu with them, and vowed that he would not be responsible for the destruction of his own children. He was "there" in a way, watching from afar, any interactions were as a complete stranger on the road, a man in a pub, a woman in a market, and every now and again disguising himself as a midwife to deliver his own grandchildren all to know they would never know him. As for Thandu, he lived a long, happy life, eventually taking a wife and having children of his own, all whilst Asmodeus watched on from afar, knowing it was best for his son.

The child giving him a silent wave snapped him back to attention, and the demon found himself smiling at him and waving back. 

"Corrupting children, eh Demon?" a voice asked. There was a woman there who had a similar commanding presence to the king.  _ Perhaps his mother, _ Asmodeus thought.

"I would never, not my department."

"You demons are all the same, filthy creatures of debauchery and sin," she spat.

"Funny," he smirked, thinking of the man who murdered Thandu's mother. Asmodeus had punished him for that. "I was going to say the same thing about your humans."


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made

Throughout the day attendants came and removed the iron plates as it became clear that the demon had become numb to the pain, only for the mortal king to have them place the iron back on him as they watched his skin heal. Despite the agony the burning caused him, Asmodeus always locked eyes with Solomon- a challenge, a show of defiance. 

"What's the matter, you puny mortal?" the demon growled. "Too frightened of little ol' me that you force your lackeys to chain me? What a weak king."

Solomon watched in silence a slight grin on his face. This demon was so unlike the others he had held captive- most of them had broken down and begged for mercy after a mere few hours, if not immediately. He smirked as he considered whether or not this would eventually break the demon king of Lust, and if perhaps a new plan would be needed.

By the seventh hour of this, an attendant placed a small table and chair near the edge of the seal before removing the iron plating from Asmodeus' face, back, and trunk. When Solomon sat in the chair, he motioned for some food and water to be brought to him and the demon.

"Ugh, now you're going to torture me by eating and drinking in from me?" Asmodeus scoffed. "Laugh it up, human, I'll get out of this seal."

Solomon tossed a piece of bread to Asmodeus, who caught it gracefully. The demon looked at it suspiciously.

"I'll bite, what are you playing at?"

"I'm feeding you."

"I can see that, I want to know why."

Solomon shrugged and took a bite as Asmodeus laughed dryly.

"I'm not going to enter a pact with you."

"You will. By tonight, you and I will have a pact."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you don't have anything I want, mortal."

"Not yet, perhaps."

"What could I offer for you to let me go? There must be something. You have all these wom- ah, how about a man? Does that float your boat in secret?"

"There's only one way you might leave, Demon."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Enter a pact with me, build the temple, and I will think about letting you leave my service."

"You can't leave me here forever, maggot!"

"The more you resist, the more I shall have to punish you, my pet. I think I'm starting to like you, Asmodeus, my other demons aren't nearly this spirited. I'm enjoying the challenge."

Solomon took a drink of water before offering the cup to Asmodeus. "Go on, all that shrieking you've been doing must have left you thirsty."

The lust demon considered for a moment before taking the cup and drinking its contents. The water was soothing on his tired throat.

"Better, my pet?"

"Don't call me that," Asmodeus glared. "I'm curious about what it is you claim I'll want badly enough to enter a pact with someone who summoned me as rudely as you did. Maybe Michael is losing his touch."

Solomon chuckled, this demon was certainly fun. 

"Maybe so- the angel told me you would be beautiful, but perhaps he mixed you up with some other demon."

Asmodeus threw the cup at him with a growl, as Solomon continued to chuckle mockingly. It was clear the seal was enough to stop the demon, and that nothing else was needed for him to remain safe in the demon's presence.

"I was hoping we could talk about this, Asmodeus, but it seems you prefer torture."

"No, I just prefer my dignity."

"I'll keep that in mind, my pet."

He dodged the bread the demon threw at him as he motioned for attendants to tighten the collar and shackles; Asmodeus was forced further to sit as the iron chains were pulled tighter, causing him to release a choked yelp.

"For now, however," Solomon went on, "perhaps leaving you alone will calm your temper."

With that, the king left the lust demon.

  
  


When King Solomon returned to the large, now empty, audience chamber the demon he had trapped lay in, he had half expected to be met with more curses and half insults. Instead, when he entered he heard a woman sobbing. There, in the seal the ring of wisdom had shown him, there was a strange woman crying on the ground. When the demon first appeared, Solomon had been prepared, Michael had given him fair warning that Asmodeus would try to use his honeyed words and beauty to charm him, but not to give in, rather insult him and see his fury unwravel the sweet façade. But, Solomon hadn't counted on the demon taking advantage of his soft spot for women, especially beautiful, powerful, and dangerous ones.

Her hair was the color of wheat, skin far paler than any person he had seen before. He was suddenly aware of her provocative clothing, just barely covering her, and even then the fabric was so sheer that it left very little to the imagination. Her breasts were so perfectly full with erect nipples tenting the fabric of the tunic and Solomon's felt an involuntary desire to touch every inch of her soft body, to grasp her hips and perfect ass, to tease and fondle anywhere she would allow. The feeling was deeply unsettling, that he could so easily be swayed by the creature's trick. But, despite this, the king inspected her to be certain the dangerous tail could not harm him. She  _ appeared  _ safe, but seeing how her skin was red and burnt from the iron restraints made him feel as though the angel had tricked him into doing something terrible. 

_ It should be a crime against the three realms to harm something this beautiful _ . 

"You are the demon?" he asked, once he was sure she was not in her demonic form.

She nodded.

"How is it that you are able to change forms at will?"

No response

"I command you to answer me- speak!"

Still, she said nothing.

He inhaled deeply before sitting on the ground next to the edge of the seal and with a kinder tone asked "Will you please look at me?"

The demon sniffed before lifting her head to meet his eyes. Those eyes were like a sunset, the orange and honey irises, he felt as though he could drown in them, unaware of the pink aura surrounding them, charming him to her desires.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, suddenly unaware of where he was, who he was. All he knew in this moment was this beautiful being, surely a goddess, was in pain.

"An awful man hurt me," she said in a sweet though sad voice that pulled on his heart.

"How could any man hurt such a stunning creature?"

"I must have done something terrible to deserve this" she began to sob harder.

"No, dear, I'm certain you couldn't have done anything wrong. Who did this to you? I will punish him for harming you."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course, my dear, just give me his name."

The woman smiled through her tears.

"First… could you remove my restraints? And break the seal? I am afraid he might come back and hurt me."

"Yes, yes of course."

Solomon stood and removed the collar and shackles before pulling a dagger from his robes and breaking the seal that was on the ground. As he did so, he dropped the knife and held his hands outstretched to her. She took them hesitantly before stepping out of the seal.

_ Run _ her instincts told her.

"His name?"

_ Time to run. _

She smiled and embraced him, kissing along his jaw until she reached his ear where she nipped at the lobe before saying "I am afraid you won't come back to me after you kill him."

_ I need to get away from here!  _

"Of course I will return to you, my dear," he attempted to assure her.

_ If I leave like this, he could summon me again and this may not work a second time. I need to stay long enough to get rid of him. _

"But just in case, won't you let me make love to you before you leave?" she asked.

"Yes, darling, I am yours."

"Then take me to our chambers, my love, so I may have this memory when you avenge me."

Solomon kissed her neck.

"What is the monster's name?"

The tip of her tongue traced his ear as she leaned in close and whispered, " _ King Solomon. _ "

There was no change in his manner; his hands explored her body as he kissed her neck before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his room.

  
  


Her kiss was one of pure bliss, his rough and calloused hands wandered freely down her sides and back as she touched his face, backing him up to the large bed behind him until they had fallen into it, her lips and tongue leaving a trail of desire wherever they touched him, his skin alight with lust. As she straddled him and sat upright, he tore the thin cloth from her body, massaging her breasts as she ground herself into him, urging him onward. 

"Make love to me, my king," she moaned, as she pushed his hardened cock into her entrance, wet already from sending the desire he had for her when he saw her female form for the first time. She rolled her hips, lifting herself slightly before impaling herself upon him. He grunted as he thrust into her, pulling her down to him to kiss her roughly. Despite the danger, she could not help but think how good he was. No wonder a human man had garnered so much female company. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting everywhere he could reach, hands moved to her back, tracing her spine and, unknown to him, setting off the nerves surrounding the venom sacs- one of her most erogenous zones, causing her to loudly moan into him and arch her back as their hips continued their synchronized thrusts.

_ So good, he's so good~  _ she thought.  _ I need more~ _

_ Wait- no, I need to kill him before Michael tries to rescue him. _

_ Mmmm, what a waste to kill such a fine specimen~ Maybe I should take him home with me~ _

_ No, end this and get home before anyone notices. _

A pink snake-like appendage weaved its way through his legs, the stinger secreting it's venom.

_ Just a little closer…! _

The screaming brought several attendants running to the chambers to find the king on top of the demon, holding the scorpion tail in a tight fist as the demoness tried to crawl away, her wings flapping madly as she howled and cursed him, but unable to move due to Solomon pinning her to the bed. He quickly dismissed them, and they left.

"Did you really think your trick would work? I think I'm starting to like you, Asmodeus, demon king of lust. Although, I prefer when my pets are compliant," the king said once they had gone.

" **_I am not your pet_ ** ," Asmodeus screeched.

"Yes, you are," Solomon jerked his arm holding the tail, a crunching sound had Asmodeus screaming even louder, as tears fell from her eyes; her wails no longer containing words as pain rippled from the broken tail and throughout her back.

"When a beast becomes unruly, its master often castrates it, forcing it to become compliant. But seeing as you can change your shape," the king chuckled darkly as he grasped one of her horns and pulled back viciously; bringing one hand to a breast, fondling it roughly and pinching her nipple hard to cause her to cry out once more, "that wouldn't do much good, now would it? You  _ are  _ a beast, Demon. And I will tame you, in time. But this...this is too dangerous to allow you to keep."

Asmodeus knew the dagger was made of iron the moment she felt the blade slice through where her tail protruded from her spine, the burning sensation somehow relieving yet all the more painful in the same instance. The tail writhed in Solomon's hand for a few moments as the demon cried and screamed.

"Do you want your tail back?" he asked calmly as she cried. "You'll have to speak up my dear, do you want your tail back?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Anything! I'll do anything, please!"

"To seal our pact, Asmodeus Demon King of Lust, I offer you the return of your tail. In return you will pledge yourself to me as all pacts detail."

She continued to cry, glaring at him..

"Accept my pact,  _ now. _ "

"YES I ACCEPT THE CONDITIONS, NOW PLEASE! MY TAIL! FIX MY TAIL!'

He laughed as he gently kissed her cheek, causing her to inhale sharply.

"My dear, Asmodeus...who said anything about fixing your tail? Now… where were we?"

He tossed it to land near her on the bed, and he fixed their positioning and he continued what she had started, all whilst she reached for her once beautiful, now useless tail.


	3. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finds an unlikely friendship

Since the removal of Asmodeus' tail, the demon found himself being far less excitable than he usually was, preferring to avoid the gaze of the humans. Unfortunately, King Solomon seemed to take pleasure in forcing Asmodeus to show off his now maimed demonic form. The use of iron to torture him continued, as the king discovered if he simply left him alone, he would stay in his more human form. But when hurt or provoked, the demon couldn't help but to shift, making the stump visible to all who dared get close enough to see. 

Asmodeus bided his time, fought his urge to speak, look at, or acknowledge his captor in any way he could until after three days, he heard the first if what would be many commands.

"I, King Solomon, command you Asmodeus to look at me when I speak to you, and to answer truthfully when I question you."

Asmodeus growled as an invisible force pulled his head upright to look at Solomon. The demon's eyes were red from crying, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. After three days of refusing to eat or drink, Solomon had had enough.

"Why are you acting like a child who did not get his way?"

"You tricked me," Asmodeus answered against his will.

"And how did I trick you?"

"You said you'd give it back to me!"

"And I did," Solomon smirked, motioning towards a wooden box within the Seal. "It is right there, in your possession. You were not tricked, Demon, you simply misunderstood."

Asmodeus growled but had nothing to say to that. His fury and pain hid the truth from him but as the king said- Solomon never promised to fix the tail, simply to give it back. The condition, however, was not specified. Solomon had not lied, he simply used a sure strategy to ensure a pact with Asmodeus.

"My patience is wearing thin," Solomon continued. "I expect you to be compliant, and on your  _ best _ behavior. If you are good, I will reward you."

"I don't want anything you would offer, unless it was my freedom."

King Solomon sighed before reaching out to Asmodeus with his large hands, cupping his face in what felt, to the demon at least, an uncharacteristically gentle fashion. 

"Asmodeus, you are mine. And if you think I would let one of the seven sins go, you are sorely mistaken," he whispered, in a fluid smoothe voice, as Asmodeus remembered the king's choice of words from the day he had been bound.

_ "Enter a pact with me, build the temple, and I will think about letting you leave my service." _

  
  


It was not beyond the realm of possibility that Solomon may have been speaking the truth, as thinking about doing something did not necessarily mean it would be done. 

"Asmodeus…" 

Solomon practically purred his name into his ear. The tone set off something in the demon, recalling the other night and how, for a moment, he had actually considered… it was like with his first master, or rather mistress. Asmodeus had loved and cherished her deeply, but she.... He had offered his services after introducing himself, per the custom, just as he had with King Solomon. The human woman had responded stating that she had heard of him, seen his work, and had been impressed. She, in return for his services as her guardian, had given him something no one had ever given him before-

_ "I offer you, Asmodeus, my beautiful king of lust, my eternal love and devotion for your service. In addition, I pledge my soul to you, so that when I die, I may enter your circle and be yours for eternity." _

And for many years, Sarah had given him all her love and devotion, until her father had tried to marry her off. She had summoned her love, in tears, sobbing about what her father had done. It was the first time Asmodeus had felt true jealousy. Wrath he was accustomed to, but envy and possessive lust were new to him. And they were delicious, a delicacy he had not known. He promised Sarah that she need not worry, and upon the day of the wedding, she married the man. The festivities were droll for her, as her new husband promised her a surprise he knew she would enjoy later that night. He had followed her to the bedding chamber, and once inside she was shocked to find… the man she thought she had married earlier in the day, tied up in a chair- naked and desperate to be released. When she turned around, she had found her beautiful demon dressed in the man's wedding clothes.

_ "Well, wife, do you like your surprise?" _

That night, Asmodeus and Sarah consummated their marriage in front of the human, before the demon helped guide her hand in castrating, flaying, and finally suffocating her would-be husband. They performed this ritual seven times before an eighth suitor revealed himself, a young man named Tobias, who had heard of Sarah's ill fortune and insisted that he could free her from whatever beast was hounding her if he had but three days to prepare before the wedding- and Sarah, unwittingly, found herself falling for Tobias. She had learned some simple spellcraft from Asmodeus, which she used to prevent her demonic husband from overhearing conversation and words of courtship between herself and the young hero, who had told her that he was a son of the Archangel, Raphael, and that his father had told him of her. She showed the young nephilim the sigil of Asmodeus, along with a sad story of how the  _ creature _ had tricked her into a pact and she feared for her soul.

The man consulted his father and on the day Asmodeus would have replaced him, he was thwarted by a spell so powerful, he was cast out from the city and unable to return. After a few hours, he felt the bond, a link between a human and their pact demon that could convey each other's emotions and even thoughts if they are close enough, break. Many years after she should have died, Sarah never made it to his circle, never joined his legion, and certainly was  _ not _ his for all eternity.

The pact was made by infatuation, not love, though she may have believed that was what it was. And that was what he was getting from King Solomon- a strange infatuation and curiosity. Their bond was weak, but even still his master's intensity was hard to ignore. 

_ I almost stayed voluntarily just because he knows how to move his hips,  _ he thought. 

"Would you like to know when your charm broke?"

Asmodeus looked at him curiously.

"When you asked me to kill King Solomon."

"Y-you weren't under my charm that entire time?"

Solomon grinned.

"You are being punished for your attempt on my life, but if you behave," he stroked Asmodeus' cheek. "I will reward you. I told you already, you aren't like my other demons. I want to keep you especially close."

Their lips were so close, Asmodeus could feel his breath. Somehow, Solomon suddenly smelled so good- like a flash flood in a desert canyon, a sky dark except for lightning. Asmodeus, as a lust demon, was often summoned by humans who wished to be his subordinate, and he certainly had no regrets or qualms. But, while rare, there were humans like him, who flipped a switch within Asmodeus, a desire to be dominated and overpowered, to have someone satisfy him the way he craved. Before Asmodeus could try to steal a kiss from the king, Solomon pulled away as a beautiful woman walked up to the Seal. 

"Asmodeus, this is my wife, Makeda, Queen of Sheba. I command you to be on your best behavior around her and obey her every command. I am very busy and she has requested to see you."

Solomon then turned on his heel and left before Asmodeus could say anything to him. The woman studied him with a critical eye before taking a dagger from her veil and cutting open the Seal once more before calmly tossing it aside.

"Come," the queen commanded before walking towards her private chambers. Asmodeus felt the magic within his and Solomon's pact force him to follow her along the marble corridors. The walk felt longer than it truly was, as she did not speak to him, until they reached a large room with a pool of water in the center. There were a few attendants waiting nearby, who seemed alarmed upon seeing the queen enter with the king's new demon. Asmodeus stopped when he took notice of the pool, feeling his heart beat faster as lightheadedness took him.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Have you brought me here to drown me?" Asmodeus whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, I brought you here so my attendants may bathe and clothe you. My husband says you are one of the most beautiful beings in creation, so I felt it was unnecessarily cruel to leave you in your current state," she answered.

He looked down at the torn cloth around his waist from when Solomon had ripped it from his body the night of the pact, before he furrowed his brow, confused.

"I don't understand," he said. "I tried to-"

"- kill him, I am well aware. Speaking of…" 

Asmodeus felt a light sting across his cheek before he saw her hand swipe past. 

"That's for attempting to kill my fool husband." 

The queen began to remove her garments as an attendant rushed to her side to gather them, before taking one step into the pool.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The demon looked at the water with suspicion.

"How deep is it?"

"It covers my waist, and you are taller than I am. Tell me, Asmodeus, are you frightened by water?"

"Yes," the pact forced a truthful answer to pass his lips.

"Then stay near me or sit on the bench once you are in," the queen gave him a small smile. "My husband may have been granted wisdom, but he is a fool in many things, and this is one of them. It is by my request that you are no longer chained, Asmodeus."

He removed the torn cloth from his waist and followed her carefully, pleased to find that- somehow- the water was a comfortable, warm temperature. It wasn't terribly deep, but pools, lakes, rivers, anything he could see himself drowning in, frightened him since the fall. The queen sat on a bench within the pool as an attendant approached her, wary of Asmodeus, and began to wash her hair. The demon sat beside her and watched her curiously, as his thoughts raced.

"Are you planning on standing there all day?" the queen asked the room sharply, narrowing her eyes at two nervous looking young women. "Or will you attend my guest?"

Instead of immediately following the command, the women looked at each other with bewildered gazes. 

"Your grace, I-" one began to say, but the queen cut her off.

"Enough, all of you get out, I will take care of it myself."

When they left, the queen held out her hand to Asmodeus, who continued to watch her quietly, taking in her shapely and fit body. As far as humans go, she was beautiful- almost perfect, in fact. He couldn't help but wonder if there was an angel or demon somewhere in her bloodline. She took the pitcher that the attendant had left behind and slowly poured water over his hair as he tilted his head back.

Her kindness was strange, but it felt genuine as he felt her fingers combing through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Why are you being kind to me…" 

It was a statement, not a question.

"From my understanding," she began. "You were once an angel. My husband said you were called the Jewel of Heaven. When he heard of you and your beauty from the angel, he wished to meet you and make a pact with you. It wasn't until you did not cave into the torture that he decided he wanted you as his personal pet."

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a pet."

"You are now."

She gently turned him to scrub his back.

"Your grace-" he began, the pact command from Solomon forced him to use her title, but she interrupted.

"You may call me Makeda."

"Makeda…" he turned to look at her. "I am not a pet, but I would happily enter a pact with you if you were to convince him to let me go."

"I will not," she frowned. "But, if you do as he says, I will make sure you are treated well, Asmodeus, Jewel of Heaven and Demon King of Lust."

He laughed weakly at the title, especially after she had just asked that he not use hers. He likes this human, and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I shall make certain your kindness to me was not in vain. And as long as we are abandoning our titles, you may call me Asmo."

  
  



	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus faces a decision
> 
> Huge shout out to Nova for beta reading for me, your feedback was super helpful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey we reached the smut! I hope you all enjoy ♥️

The demon grinned against the velvety walls of his lover while gazing up at her through half lidded eyes as she moaned with such intensity that it only fueled his lust all the more. Of course, it didn't hurt that his master's magic was keeping his flower-like cock at attention. 

Asmodeus could smell King Solomon's arousal from the other end of the room as he devoured the serving girl who was riding his face. These past few months, since Makeda had petitioned for Asmodeus to have some freedom, had proven to be some of the best he'd had since his time pretending to be a god of sex and fertility. The king's nickname for him had been right; he was, in many ways, a pet to the human rather than a servant or a slave as he knew his brothers would call him; as Asmodeus himself believed he would be. But, more than that, King Solomon put much effort into making sure Asmodeus felt adorated and beautiful. Even the queen and his many other wives and concubines had their servants showering Asmodeus with affection and other gifts. It was odd, at first, suddenly feeling venerated after thousands of years, and he had kept his guard up while still accepting them.

Most humans were boring when it came to sex, they had no idea what they were doing, and frankly, had no interest in learning. It was not uncommon for Asmodeus to receive little to no satisfaction for his service to them these days. That wasn't to say he never had fun, it always  _ felt  _ good, but Asmodeus would have been lying to himself if he said that it was fulfilling. But this human king certainly had an imagination, and he was of similar mind to Asmodeus when it came to raw intimacy. One of the best examples of this was the coupling of pleasure with pain- Solomon knew how to inflict pain in a way that had his pet bending to his will and begging for more. Being blessed with the ability to channel magical energies, Solomon enjoyed using it to tease his demon, especially in situations that could be embarrassing for Asmodeus. Which led to the incredible feast the lust demon was now indulging in-

The serving girl had often stolen glances at Asmodeus, admiring his delicate yet toned body. Being who he was, Asmodeus knew she liked what she saw, and had taken to teasing her- until Solomon caught on. Asmodeus used some of his demonic power to have the girl accidentally spill some wine during an important dinner the king had made him attend as a trophy, to show how he had outwitted and bound one of the seven deadly sins, a fallen seraphim. However, Asmodeus had misjudged where the wine would spill, and it had landed on the king- in front of his guests. Solomon played that part of the gracious leader, waving it off, that mistakes happen and he was merciful, but unbeknownst to any of his guests, the young woman and Asmodeus had began to be feel an onslaught of sexual energy, which only grew as Asmodeus' own lustful pheromones filled the room, giving all within a base desire to fuck.

The king graciously ended the meeting, so well mannered that if it weren't for Asmodeus' ability to detect sexual desire, he may have thought the pheromones weren't working on Solomon. But as the King took his pet and servant to one of his many private chambers after dismissing his guests, pushing Asmodeus against the wall of the corridor, lips meeting as their tongues danced in each other's mouths, the demon lord of lust allowed himself to lose all thought save for gaining his master's favor.

It had only taken a few months for Asmodeus to actively desire Solomon to satisfy his craving for sexual release, and now as he drowned in the sweet juices of the young woman grinding her core into his face, the demon heard his master move. A solid gold ring of light constricted the base of Asmodeus' shaft, preventing the growing knot from releasing despite the petals which typically released his cum having bloomed. It was such a bizarre but incredible feeling Asmodeus had never experienced, and soon he felt the wet, warm tongue sensually lick each petal, briefly, before moving into the one next to it. 

_ Please give me more, Master ~ _

He heard Solomon chuckle, but was pleased when he did continue. The king went over each petal, licking both the outside and inside, tasting every inch of the strange penis before he flattened his tongue and ran a long hard lick across the very tip. Asmodeus groaned into the young woman, grasping her fleshy hips, kneading his fingers into her as the intensity with which he devoured her increased; her body quivered as she gave a breathy moan, as her orgasm spilt over and her sweet taste met his tongue.

Against his better judgement, Asmodeus bucked his hips upwards, needing something, to be in something, the need to rut and fuck becoming harder and harder to endure as the serving girl was ready to collapse after her sixth orgasm. If it weren't for his body being magically restrained to the bed, he would be on top of her to take his pleasure, to feel her cunt milking him of everything he could give, but it was to no avail.

_ Master! I need it, please! Touch me! _

"I don't think you're ready, Pet," Solomon sounded bored.

_ Let me cum! _

Asmodeus cried out against the young woman, desperate for release. The heat of his master so near, if only he could have just  _ one  _ touch, anything!

"Who are you?"

_ Asmodeus. _

The warmth of his master's proximity weakened- he was moving away.

"Now, that is not correct, is it? Tell me, who are you?"

_ A-Asmodeus! _

"Wrong once again."

  
  


The warmth of the serving girl on his face was gone as Solomon lifted her off of him.

"N-no! Please!" Asmodeus cried out, humping the air as his wrists cemented to the eiderdown mattress, tears stinging his eyes as his body reached his peak. How could a human have done this to  _ him? _ He was the king of the entire Lust demon populace, if any of his underlings and legion were to see this… they'd be demanding Diavolo to make Agreas their new king, Asmodeus' power be damned.

Solomon lay the girl, who looked as though she were in a daze, on a chaise opposite the bed. The sounds of Asmodeus' mewling and growling filled the room as Solomon towered over the demon.

"I will ask you once more,  _ demon _ , who are you?" he asked sternly, a glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm yours!"

"Go on."

"P-pet! I'm Master's pet! Pl-please!"

Solomon smiled, combing Asmodeus' hair with his fingers. That was the answer he had been looking for.

"That's right. You're my  _ favorite _ pet."

Asmodeus closed his eyes, his muscles straining as his knot began to throb painfully. 

"I-I want to be a good pet for Ma- mmph!"

The roughness of Solomon's lips crashing into his own soft ones brought on a euphoria all their own, the king's tongue exploring his mouth did not alleviate the throbbing, overstimulated flower-like cock. Solomon's soul… fuck, it smelled so good, he could drown in the scent of a flash flood in the middle of a desert canyon- rain, sand, clay, lightning~

"Such a good pet, my  _ favorite _ pet."

"Y-yes! My king, Master, please!"

"I should give my favorite pet a treat for it being so good for me."

Solomon wrapped his skilled fingers around the bloomed cock, causing Asmodeus to inhale sharply, his mind clouded with ecstacy as he rutted into his master's hand. 

"Good Pet, so good for your Master~ do you like your treat?"

_ Yes _ Asmodeus' mind was screaming, the feeling of the human's hand was rough, painful on his overly sensitive cock as the petals needing the lubrication of his cum; yet the friction, the overstimulation had the lust demon looking debauched- his pupils dilated to the point his irises were barely visible, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out, his demonic form sprang forth. His wings were pinched beneath him but that pain spurred him onwards as the lewd sounds and words, some Hebrew and some in Infernal, escaped him both from his mouth and through the bond.

Soon, a drooling mess, Asmodeus heard a faint voice from his master, telling him how good he was, what a good little demon being so perfect for its master; with a cry, the ring dissipated and almost instantly and quite painfully, Asmodeus spilled over, all language gone besides grunts, mewling, and moans.

When he finally came down from his high, Asmodeus felt Solomon releasing his hold and braced himself as the human scooped him up into his arms and held him close, similar to how a child may hold a doll or toy that meant a lot to them. Solomon sat on the bed, gently stroking his demon's face as Asmodeus purred. In many ways, demons reminded Solomon of cats- the way they studied their prey, for example, and of course the way they purred when they were inexplicably happy. The vibrations from Asmodeus' chest were soothing to him as he cradled his demon in his arms, Asmodeus nuzzling his face into Solomon's chest.

_ You did well, Asmodeus. _

His pet smiled, the purring intensifying.

_ Please stay with me, Master,  _ Asmodeus requested, blinking slowly.

_ Not tonight, I must visit Mariah. Perhaps, another time. _

_ Yes, Master Solomon. _

It was always "perhaps another time". Asmodeus enjoyed after-sex cuddling with most of his partners, and while this was enjoyable, being held as though he were the most precious thing in the universe, it was still lacking, although perhaps that was best considering there was another demon nearby, but not one of Asmodeus' pact mates.

Eventually, when King Solomon placed Asmodeus down on the bed and left to be with the wife named Mariah, the demon stretched. He was by no means exhausted from that romp, but was unsure of what he should do now that he was left to his own devices. Having free reign to move around as he pleased was definitely a perk to being a pet rather than a chained up trophy for the king's guests to gawk at. 

On clear nights, Asmodeus found himself sitting on the balcony of his master's quarters, looking up at the stars, one constellation always calling to him. When the queen found him some hours after Asmodeus' "punishment" for his actions at dinner, he was reclining on some cushions, wearing only a well decorated shendyt that had been sent by the father of one of his many wives, along with a mountain of other things Solomon himself had no use for. Asmodeus had only met this wife a handful of times, but heard that she had encouraged Solomon to give some of the gifts to his demon, saying how beautiful the jewelry would look on his horns and wings.

"I heard you caused quite a stir at dinner, Asmo," Makeda sat next to him. "You're lucky my husband was in a good mood."

"He's lucky to have such a well natured demon," Asmodeus chuckled with some reserve.

"What's wrong?"

_ Please stay with me. _

_ Perhaps another time. _

"Nothing at all, love, whatever do you mean?" he answered with a bright smile.

She studied him for a moment but did not answer his question. She followed his gaze to the night sky, wondering what it was that had him so interested.

"Are you looking at the constellations?"

"Yes. Ursae Major."

"You seem to enjoy astronomy."

"That was where I fell."

She looked at him with a curious expression.

"Do you mean to say that the Celestial Realm is above us?"

"Oh no," he laughed. "No, there were two portals there. I fell through them. And now that star-" he pointed at the bear's muzzle, "- that star appeared as a result of my fall. I just like to look at it sometimes."

They talked for a few hours as Asmodeus told her all he knew of the sky above them, and the secrets they held, such as other worlds with vastly different landscapes which fascinated her.

After some time, as Makeda left, the demon he had been sensing nearby walked out into the light. He was slightly paler than Asmodeus, hair dark with a hint of blue and silver wisps about his bangs which obscured one side of his face. His deep amethyst and magenta eyes stared daggers into his older brother, as he scoffed in disgust.

“So this is where you’ve been, Asmo,” Belphegor shook his head. “Consorting with humans, how original of you.”

“Something I can help you with, brother dear?” Asmodeus would not look at him.

“Lucifer’s pissed. Last we heard you were summoned, and now the entire Lust population is buzzing about their king becoming the personal pet of some human.”

Asmodeus winced. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Which Lust demons are sullying my name?”

“Oh, please.”

Belphegor walked in front of Asmodeus and smirked.

“Ugh, you’re so pathetic. Everyone knows how you are with humans. It’s disgusting, especially after what they did to Lilith; after what one of them did to you.”

“Shut up, Belphegor.”

“That human couldn’t give two shits about you, and you know it. He’s just like all the others, he’s infatuated with something he thinks is beautiful, but the truth is you haven't been beautiful since the war, isn't that right?”

Asmodeus snarled at his brother, one hand wrapped around his throat as his eyes flashed dangerously with his charm. 

“Watch your fucking mouth, Belphegor,” the king of Lust threatened. "I am stronger than you,  _ dear brother _ , and I won't hesitate to send you back home."

Belphegor yawned in annoyance, unbothered by his older brother's words.

"How many are you going to fall in love with before you learn your lesson?"

"I haven't fallen in love with him, you don't know what you're talking about! You haven't even a shred of an idea of what happened."

"Well, I guess you have a decision to make when you make your legion work for him, don't you? The reason he summoned you is because you're the only one stupid enough to care about a human. You want to fuck them and have children with them, you're a disgrace to demons everywhere. You're a fucking king, you idiot, leave him."

Asmodeus scowled. He had forgotten that tomorrow he would be addressing the Lust demons. For months he had been staying complacent and happy, everything he could possibly want or need was provided. He insisted he did not like Solomon, he was only doing this all because he didn't have a choice, the pact was making him…

"Please, he's wrapped around my finger," Asmodeus released his hold.

"Bullshit. What's the big deal, it's not like you have a pact with him."

". . ."

Belphegor narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"It wasn't my decision," Asmodeus looked away.

"Of course it was your decision! You should have been made the 7th born, you're a weak, spineless worm of a demon, and now you're some human's cock slave."

"Asmodeus."

They both turned to face the direction of the voice, finding King Solomon standing there; one of his pact marks, looked agitated- Asmodeus'. The lust demon's eyes sought the floor, not wanting to see any disappointment in his master's eyes- ridiculous, really. After all, why should he care if a human was disappointed in him? Humans were inferior toys that Father began playing with once he had grown bored of the angels; angels were too perfect, at least they were until the blinders were removed from their eyes or they acted of their own accord. But when  _ humans _ used their freewill, they received unlimited passes. The simple fact was this- as an angel, Asmodeus was not allowed to fall in love with other angels, but a human could commit all manner of atrocities and still be forgiven. 

"Your master's calling you, dog," Belphegor smirked before fading into the darkness.

King Solomon narrowed his eyes at the spot the demon king of Sloth had been standing. He had witnessed enough of the exchange when the sigil began to burn from Asmodeus' rage to know how his pet had been insulted. After all, Asmodeus was his 23rd pact and certainly not his first Lust demon; they had a certain kinship, both being kings of their people, and to be utterly disrespected the way the Sloth demon had treated him stung the human with the same bite Asmodeus himself had felt.

His infatuation with the demon was something that he himself had trouble comprehending, especially after Asmodeus had tried to kill him. 

_ "It was an act of desperation," Makeda had told him, voice betraying her frustration. "I will not stand idly by and let you torture the creature further to stroke your ego, Solomon." _

Yes, an act of desperation- after all he had caged the demon like an animal and so it-no,  _ he _ had retaliated like one. The demon lord looked as though he were mulling his brother's words over in his head, this could prove worrisome if Asmodeus took those words to heart.

"Come here."

Asmodeus kept his eyes downcast but followed the… not a command this time? Before the realization hit, Asmodeus was standing before his master; he wished he had noticed the lack of force behind the request.

"What a good demon you are," Solomon hummed quietly, combing his fingers through Asmodeus' locks. "I should show you my appreciation. Ask something of me, and if it is within my power, I shall grant it to you."

Asmodeus met his gaze and found a kind of sadness there. Something that looked like disappointment, not in his demon but perhaps within himself for giving Asmodeus such a dangerous weapon- one that Asmodeus could use to leave his service for good. He could go home, shove it in Belphegor's and Lucifer's faces that he had successfully woven his way out of a pact with a dangerous sorcerer who had numerous demons, he'd never be called weak again.

"I want… I want you to stay with me tonight."

King Solomon raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"You understand what I am offering you?"

"I want you to stay with me tonight," Asmodeus repeated with a nod, but continued. "- and I want you to follow my commands tonight as well."

The human nodded before lifting Asmodeus into his arms to place him back into bed, removing his robes once he had the use of his hands back. Asmodeus' eyes took in every muscular line on Solomon's body, drinking in every curve and valley. He was perfect, wasn't he? He even gave Beel a run for his money. There was something sexy about the pact marks too, the way they danced on his skin, shifting to different parts of his body. Solomon kneeled in front of him and untied Asmodeus' shendyt, as the demon, without thinking, cupped Solomon's face. When their lips touched, it was not the rough, lust driven dance they had been finding themselves in over the past few months. It was slow and sensual as they took their time. 

Asmodeus had seen this before. Some of the king's wives requested that Asmodeus be present during their coupling to fuel their love making- each wife wanted to bear him an heir and hoped the lust pheromones the demon could release would improve their chances, yet so far Asmodeus could not sense any change within the women beyond their typical cycles. Now he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he got a taste of his much of a gentle lover the brutish king could be. 

"Demon, I-"

"My name is Asmodeus," he cut off sharply. "So use it."

"What would you command of me, Asmodeus?" Solomon nodded.

The demon looked him over. King Solomon was now kneeling in front of him with his eyes giving him a soft expression. His long silver hair looked beautiful against the warmth of his tawny skin along with his eyes, like two golden pools of honey, truly made him a sight to see.

He smiled at his master before gently pulling Solomon on top of him as he lay back, peppering his lips, chin, and jaw with soft kisses. Solomon was so warm, and his scent intoxicating, that he half expected him to laugh at Asmodeus' growing hard on, but it never came. Solomon gently rubbed Asmodeus' sides, hands slowly traveling down to the demon's hips, never missing a beat in kissing his demon perfectly.

"Asmodeus. . ."

"Solomon?"

"Hmmmm."

As King Solomon hummed, Asmodeus could feel the rumbling in his lover's chest. In turn, and without realizing he was doing it, he heard himself purring. Solomon smiled at him and brushed Asmodeus' hair away from his eyes, as the demon felt Solomon's stiffening length upon his leg.

"I don't suppose I need ask if you've laid with a man before?" Asmodeus asked.

"You already know the answer to that, demon."

"I told you to call me by my name, or are you losing your hearing, human? And trust me- Agreas might be good,  _ but I'm better _ ."

"I would hope that would be true, considering a demon of your caliber- although your Duke did set the bar quite high. It would be so damaging to your reputation if you failed to deliver, my king of Lust."

Asmodeus flipped them so he was on top of King Solomon, causing the human to chuckle. It was easy to forget that Asmodeus was strong, he certainly did not look the part. But even so, he was weak in comparison to Baal and some of the other demons- not to mention he was hardly a threat without his tail and venom. While Belphegor's words were concerning, at the end of the day, Asmodeus was not worth being afraid of, but he did not want to have a disobedient, noncompliant demon. He let the creature of lust service his cock, maintaining his composure. He would not give the satisfaction of his moans- or, so he thought. Asmodeus' tongue was beyond skilled, the way the demon could manipulate it to cover every surface of Solomon's dick, along with the bobbing of his head, made the Hebrew king tremble. His moans were those of anxious need, sounding so similar to ones his wives and concubines made, even Asmodeus himself. Naturally, he was aware that his pet could shapeshift, but had not realized exactly that meant as far as possibilities in the bedroom. He could have sworn there were at least three tongues working him, one had coiled itself around his testicles, caressing and massaging the balls within, the second was easily pumping his shaft as if it were a hand, and the the third teased the slit on the head of his cock, lapping at it to leave no precum behind. He watched the human through heavily lidded eyes, feeling exhausted mentally and emotionally, as the tongue teasing Solomon's slit suddenly entered him. Solomon stiffened, but never protested the bizarre feeling. It hurt quite a bit, but it was also oddly pleasurable? He wondered what it would feel like if he were drunk on Asmodeus' aphrodisiac cum.

"Asmo-" Solomon's breath hitched as Asmodeus quickly felt the king's balls start to contract.

_ Cum for me, Solomon~ _

The voice filling Solomon's mind was not the effeminate one he had grown accustomed to, rather it held a similar weight to how Asmodeus spoke upon being summoned and insulted by him. There was something sexy about Asmodeus' real voice commanding him like this, enough so that his body betrayed him. Asmodeus continued bobbing his head as he tasted the savory flavor of his master, who was left trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get it out of your system, Pet?" Solomon asked between deep breaths, before he felt Asmodeus' hands on his ass. "What do you think you are doing, Demon?"

"Asmodeus. You agreed to follow my commands tonight, Human, unless you are saying you will forfeit the contract you and I hold?"

Solomon had to stop himself before replying. Asmodeus' question was a trap- if Solomon said yes, the only contract they held was his pact.

"I will follow your commands tonight,  _ Asmodeus _ ," he finally said.

Asmodeus smirked and began to stroke himself, as he squeezed his shaft , bright pink cum coating his hand as the pressed petals made him moan with delight.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to treat you well~" Asmodeus crooned as he teased the human, slowly and carefully teasing his entrance, truly wanting Solomon to feel good. Plus, the aphrodisiac could be absorbed here as well- a bonus for both of them. Solomon's breaths were heavy but he never moved away as Asmodeus let one finger enter the king.

"Wait-" Solomon inhaled, and Asmodeus did as he was asked. He found the king's golden irises looking down at him before he kissed Solomon's knee.

"I won't hurt you, Solomon. Tell me when you're ready."

Solomon nodded before taking a deep breath and relaxing, with a quiet "continue."

Asmo gave him a half smile as he slowly moved his finger, loving the sound of Solomon's lust driven groans. He took his time, never taking his eyes off of his master, enduring that he could read his body language perfectly- he wanted Solomon to know true pleasure as only the Avatar of Lust could give it. Soon, he was able to slip in a second and not long after a third, the aphrodisiac-like cum helping Solomon relax more and more to his touch.

"Ready?" Asmodeus asked, earning him a nod from Solomon.

He gently removed his fingers from Solomon before adding more of the florescent lubricant to his master and gently pressing himself against Solomon.

"Shhh~ I've got you, nice and slow, okay?" Asmodeus spoke in a soothing voice. "Don't you worry, Solomon, I'll take care of you~"

He moved his hips forward and groaned at how tight Solomon felt around him, he always did enjoy a virgin. He watched Solomon carefully as he thrust, not wanting to suffer a  _ true _ punishment. It didn't take long for Solomon's face to relax, at which point, Asmodeus moved Solomon's legs to give him more access, still moving slowly, but he did give rougher thrusts. By now the aphrodisiac from his precum was doing its job, Solomon was feeling only mind numbing pleasure. Asmodeus didn't need to make this an all night affair- he just needed Solomon to know that his  _ pet _ had brought him crumbling down, a humans rightful place, beneath him. By the end of night, Asmodeus' skill had left King Solomon crying out his name and feeling more than satisfied, something he certainly would never admit, least of all to the demon king. But despite this, Asmodeus could not shake Belphegor's words as his mind reeled to the euphony of Solomon's moans.

The next morning was not the same as what he had grown accustomed to these past months. He woke to the strong, muscular arms of his master embracing him to keep him close. 

_ Like a child holding a toy, _ Asmodeus thought with a sharp exhale. He easily squirmed away, before taking a servant's path to one of the several baths in the estate. This one was a little more private, and felt more appropriate for what the demon had in mind. He didn't want any adoring eyes on him as he did his best to remove the human's scent from his skin, leaving him tinged pink from irritation of the harsh sponge he used. If his demons were truly spreading rumors, he would show them his strength and prove exactly why he is their king.

After stepping out of the bath, Asmodeus wrapped a sheer linen around his waist and returned to the quarters he had shared with Solomon, to find the bed empty and several women, some wives and others their servants with numerous cloths, flowers, bells, and jewelry. He smirked and sat down on the chaise as they fawned over him, asking him to please shift into his demonic form so they could decorate and dress him for the king's big day. He obliged with a chuckle as they slipped beautiful jewel encrusted gold bands on the claws of his wings, wrapped lovely pink linen about his horns and adorned him with other gems, gold, and flowers. One dabbed an expensive oil about his neck that had an excellent fragrance that Asmodeus rather enjoyed.

A beautiful shendyt was wrapped around his waist, a collar of pure gold clamped about his neck, and matching bracelets clasped his wrists, though a chain connected the three pieces of jewelry, making it very clear that while he was being treated well, to not forget his station. He needed to look the part as the king turned weak, tail wagging dog craving it's master's touch and attention. If he played his cards right, he'd never have his authority challenged again. The danger was showing that he no longer had a tail, one of his greatest assets that kept his underlings in line, but no doubt after his display today, no one would question the King of the Devildom's decision in appointing the seraphim jewel of Heaven turned demon as a king.

When King Solomon called for him, and left the bedroom to meet with Solomon in a private courtyard, Asmodeus was not surprised that his master hardly acknowledged him besides a "there's my pet, did you have your fun?", as though he were one of the king's hounds being picked up from one of their baths, as though last night had never occurred. Part of him felt… hurt? Ridiculous.

"Well, Asmodeus? Call your legion."

Asmodeus closed his eyes and whispered the Infernal summon and upon reopening them, found seventy-two Lust demons standing before himself and the king. Some looked at him puzzled, others with disdain, a select few looked impressed, and a number eyed a handful of humans behind the two king's, a couple of servants and two guards, but all remained silent as Solomon spoke.

"I, King Solomon, have subjugated your king and have made a pact with him. As you can see, there are some impressive advantages to working with me. But to defy my wishes will bring immense pain. Turn around, Asmodeus."

He did so, remaining emotionless as Solomon revealed the scar on his lower back where the tail had been severed. Still, the legion was silent. He turned back to face them once Solomon was finished, to find more sympathetic looks than what he would have expected.

"And so, I have instructed your king to order you to build this temple for me, if you do not do so willingly."

Many faces turned to face Asmodeus. The ones that didn't, he recognized their dancing sigils last night on the humans skin.

"It's funny," Solomon went on. "The angel Michael said I should fear your strength, my sweet pet. And yet, you were easy to contain within my devil's trap seal and it is  _ very _ easy to manipulate you. Tell me in front of your followers, o King Asmodeus, what was it I had to fear from a lecherous creature of debauchery like you?"

Asmodeus smirked.

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration? If you were to lend me your ring and remove these chains, I know a spell that could show you what my once-brother warned you of, but I would need full use of my hands and a miniscule amount of power from the ring."

"One last act of defiance before you show these demons of yours that you are under my heel? Hm...very well," he nodded before whispering "you are doing well, Asmodeus, you're going to enjoy your reward."

Solomon called forth one of the two guards to unlock the chains binding Asmodeus and slipped off the ring given to him by Michael, handing it to the demon. Asmodeus traced the band for a moment before grinning.

"King Solomon the Wise."

"Hm?"

"You idiot."

Asmodeus locked eyes with him before placing the ring in his mouth and swallowing,feeling the burn of iron on his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Solomon demanded, caught off guard.

"'One last act of defiance.'"

Before Solomon's eyes, Asmodeus' beautiful face warped and twisted, revealing various scars and old battle wounds, as from his neck two more heads sprouted; one was the head of a bull and the other the head of a ram. His beautiful visage became wartorn and terrifying, as now healed gaping wounds on his face stared the king down. Asmodeus towered over the human, his size had grown to be far larger than any human, and Solomon couldn't help but imagine his father's adversary Goliath as he watched Asmodeus, whose wings began throwing powerful gusts of air and dust around them, so he needed to shield his eyes.

"I am your master, Asmodeus!"

All three heads of the beast before him began to cackle with an unhinged, otherworldly detached manner, mocking the human. The look of sheer terror on Solomon's face as Asmodeus grabbed him by the hem of his robes, the claw-like nails pinched at his skin as he was picked up and held in the air, threatening to tear him to pieces as a sweet honeyed voice filled his mind and ears, 

" _ I have no master _ ."

Asmodeus' body tilted back as one of his enormous wings struck the earth, grounding himself, before he summoned all of his strength and launched Solomon. He then turned to the few lowly human servants and guards who couldn't move from their fear, but they all gasped or cried out to the sight of their king being thrown by the grotesque beast in front of them. They gathered to Asmodeus who beckoned them, before the demon turned to face his legion.

" _ I know what has been said during my absence. I will make this clear- the next of you who attempts to tarnish my reputation will be publicly punished by me, taken by me in front of the entire populace, and I will not be merciful. But to show you yet again how  _ **_fortunate_ ** _ you all are to have me as your king- you may have your pick of these humans to take home with you." _

The words were spoken in Infernal so the humans would not be able to understand the fate that had befallen them.

"Agreas, I have business to attend to. Overseeing this will fall to you," he turned to a handsome pink haired demon who did not respond.

One of the humans turned to face him.

"What are you going to do? Where's the king?" the serving girl asked in a small voice. She was all too familiar, though he would prefer to remember her sitting on his face like she had last night. The two extra heads melted away as his hair lengthened and turned silvery white, almost touching the floor, while his skin darkened as twenty-three sigils danced upon his new muscular form, horns and wings dissipated.

"I am your king," the false Solomon replied with a grin.


End file.
